Vision de Cauchemar
by honmyo SeaGull
Summary: One shot. Sombre. Hôtô. Là où Dokugakuji réalise de manière éprouvante qu'il n'existe peutêtre pas de réelle frontière entre rêve et réalité, et combien Kougaiji lui est précieux. guest star : Rasetsunyo


**« Vision de cauchemar... »******

****

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Saiyuki ne sont pas à moi comme n'importe qui avec deux neurones le sait… Heureusement pour eux, parce que, eux, au moins, ils dorment la nuit, contrairement à moi !

Légèrement AU manifestement. 

Très sombre. 

Si le yaoi est pas « hinté », là, je perds vraiment la main…

Dernière installation avant les vacances, désolée…

Pensez tous à remercier Flo-chan sans qui cette fic serait pas française _du tout _^^ 

*fait des papouilles à la tigresse jusqu'à suffocation*

Kou et Doku *glares* : -_- _Arigato_.

Reviewers' corner : en bas, cette fois, s'il vous plaît ! ^^ 

***

Prologue : 

« Les rêves sont curieux, n'est-ce pas? Ils nous montrent les évènements les plus étranges, nous font voir des facettes du monde réel que nous serions incapables de percevoir. On a parfois l'impression de se retrouver comme un spectateur hors de son propre corps… Et malgré tout, tu ne peux pas comprendre que c'est un songe jusqu'à la dernière seconde, celle où tu te réveilles… » 

En parlant, la femme youkai se pencha vers son fils qui lui dédiait son sourire le plus éclatant, même s'il cachait malicieusement une partie de son visage sous les draps.

« Les peuples anciens ont pensé pendant des siècles et des siècles qu'il existait une sorte de Porte des Rêves qui pouvait donner des aperçus du futur, même s'il ne tient qu'à soi de le réaliser… » 

Et la magnifique Rasetsunyo embrassa son enfant sur le front pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, un sourire affectueux sur son beau et pâle visage, avant de quitter la pièce.

L'enfant youkai eut encore un sourire. Il avait toujours aimé ces moments où sa mère lui racontait des histoires sur d'anciens savoirs, la magie, où même les rêves, comme aujourd'hui. Il s'endormit cependant très rapidement. Demain, peut-être qu'il aurait un nouveau rêve à raconter. Mais quand le soleil éclaira de nouveau le royaume Tenjiku, et la forteresse du Hôtô en particulier, Rasetsunyo était dans l'impossibilité de voir la lumière du jour. Elle était déjà pierre. 

*******

***** Rêve de Bretteur *****

Je suis en train d'attendre. Je le sais. Juste devant les portes de la salle du trône de la forteresse du Hôto, même si je ne reconnais pas exactement les alentours… 

Pourtant, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je reste là. Mais je me rappelle que quelque chose d'important vient de se passer, juste avant… Mais avant quoi ? Mes perceptions restent plongées dans une sorte de brouillard, et je suis incapable de m'éclaircir les idées… J'ai l'impression d'être aveugle, parce que tout ce que je peux voir autour de moi est la grisaille… Pas la couleur, l'absence de couleur en fait. Jusqu'à ce que… 

Feu… Le feu se rapproche… Ses flammes me renvoient à nouveau à ma cécité pendant quelques instants. Et leur brûlure mord ma peau comme mon âme. Kou. Le feu, c'est Kou. Quelque part mon esprit le sait, et comme par magie, ma vue est limpide maintenant : il est là, juste en face de moi. Comme s'il venait juste de _traverser_ la porte. Un sombre triomphe illumine son regard. Même si je serais incapable d'expliquer comment le triomphe pourrait être sombre, ni pourquoi je ressens cela si fortement, comme si je pouvais lire _en_ lui…

« Il est temps de libérer ma mère. », m'annonce-t-il. Je saisis les mots. Sans comprendre leur signification. Comment cela se pourrait-il ? Mais je marche à ses côtés. C'est ce que je suis supposé faire, non ? C'est ce que je fais toujours…

Comment ? La même question revient sans cesse, au même rythme que mon pas cadencé sur ses traces… _Com-ment. Com-ment. Com-ment. Com-ment. Com-ment… _Est-ce que ce mot s'est répercuté dans ce sombre couloir comme sous mon crâne ? 

Il a entendu.

Lumière et chaleur émanent toujours de lui. Je ne peux pas regarder Kou dans les yeux, cela pourrait me rendre aveugle. Tout ce que je peux faire est écouter sa voix grave :

« J'ai livré le _Maten Kyoumon_ à Gyokumen. Il fallait bien qu'elle me donne le moyen de La ramener. Elle ne s'en soucie plus, d'ailleurs. Elle est prête à faire revivre mon père maintenant… »

_J'ai livré le Maten Kyoumon ?_

Comment a-t-il pu mettre la main dessus ? Il a rencontré le _sanzo-ikkou_ ? Quand ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas avec lui ? Toujours la même question… _Comment_ ? Il faut que je sache…

« Et le _sanzo-ikkou_ alors ?» 

Et je me conjure de ne pas montrer à quel point je suis inquiet pour mon frère. Je suis l'homme lige de Kou, bien sûr, mais on ne peut jamais complètement renier les liens du sang… 

Il marche toujours, son poing étroitement refermé sur quelque chose. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Il s'adresse à moi sans même ralentir son pas.

« Ils arrivent. Ils ont une résurrection à stopper et un _sûtra_ à reprendre… »

_Fiat lux_. 

Pour la première fois je comprends qui est réellement Kougaiji. Un conspirateur. Ho, Seigneur ! Un esprit tortueux capable d'élaborer quelque chose rivalisant avec des enjeux vitaux. Il savait peut-être où il allait devoir en arriver avant même de sortir de sa propre prison de pierre. Pendant des années, j'ai souffert. Parce que je voyais _Gyokumen-Koushu_ lui faire du mal, essayer de le leurrer avec le vain espoir de réveiller sa mère, l'utiliser comme un simple pion… Et pendant _tout ce temps_ je me trompais. Tellement. Tous ses faits et gestes, tous ses mouvements, menant à ce seul et unique but. Ce point dans le temps où se croisent tous les chemins. Ce jour. Les masques peuvent tomber aujourd'hui. Le pantin était celui qui manipulait les fils pendant _tout_ ce temps… **(1)**

« Ils arrivent. Il le faut. », répète-t-il. Et dans sa voix je décèle ce que je pouvais déjà lire dans ses mots. 

_Il veut qu'ils viennent…_

« Tu avais tout prévu ? Tu l'avais prévu, n'est-ce pas ? » , et il ne m'accorde même pas un regard.

***

Et tout à coup je vois : 

Je vois la scène comme elle venait juste de se dérouler, seulement à une courte distance de la forteresse, moins de quelques heures auparavant… Kougaiji m'avait laissé derrière, et étrangement pourtant, je suis là pour regarder… Comme j'aurais pu l'être en me tenant à ses côtés. 

Il les attendait, sans même chercher à se dissimuler… Il se tenait fièrement au sommet d'une sorte de petite colline, pas si loin d'Hôtô… Le vent hurlait autour de lui, ses longues mèches d'acajou dansant dans l'air comme de vivantes flammes ou des serpents ondulants… De temps en temps, des rafales de vent faisaient chanter les pendants métalliques à ses oreilles, mais d'une manière presque inaudible en comparaison avec la tempête sur le point de se lever. 

Il les vit venir de très loin… Ils le virent les attendre bien avant d'atteindre l'endroit. C'était une drôle de rencontre. 

La voiture stoppa. Kougaiji descendit vers eux de l'éminence, tandis qu'ils s'extrayaient de la jeep qui se transforma dans un éclat aveuglant, révélant un petit dragon bien connu. La créature se posa sur l'épaule du conducteur. Aucun des nouveaux venus ne prononça un mot. Même l'enfant aux yeux d'or demeurait inhabituellement silencieux. _Rien_ n'était comme d'habitude. Et ils savaient tous qu'ils avaient atteint la fin de leur voyage.

Lentement, sans même essayer de prendre Kougaiji par surprise, le moine sortit le _shoureiju_ de ses robes. Il tendit calmement le bras, mis en joue le visage solennel de Kougaiji à seulement quelques centimètres du canon. Les compagnons du bonze avaient appelé leurs armes, et le chauffeur avait déjà accumulé du _ki_ dans l'une de ses mains.

« Laisse-nous passer. », dit enfin le prêtre.

« Donne-moi le _sûtra_. », répondit Kougaiji.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Violet contre violet. Le silence étrange se prolongea encore quelques minutes. L'étincelle entre deux volontés se produisit.

Soudain, sans autre avertissement, le _bouzu_ tira. Même ses amis tréssaillirent.

Sans même un geste de Kougaiji, des flammes le protégèrent, et la balle consacrée se désintégra instantanément. 

« Tu ne peux pas me tuer comme ça.», dit calmement mon prince. « Je t'ai déjà dit ça, je me souviens. »

C'est vrai. Et il leur avait dit quelque chose d'autre, ce jour-là, en partant avec Yaone. _Nous nous reverrons un jour. D'ici là, restez en vie_**(2)**_… _Tout était si clair maintenant. C'était ce qu'il leur avait dit le jour de leur rencontre. Je ne devrais pas le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'y étais même pas… Mais je sais.

Réagissant peut-être à un signal silencieux, les trois autres l'attaquèrent. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la courtoisie aujourd'hui. Kou se contenta de sourire et se dissipa dans l'air, le croissant de métal du _shakujou_ de mon frère ne rencontrant que le vide. Kougaiji frappa comme l'éclair. Ils n'eurent aucune chance.

D'abord, Goku. Il n'aurait pas le temps d'ôter son diadème doré, cette fois. Kou était dans son dos avant même qu'il ne réalise. Le tranchant d'une main griffue rencontra sa nuque. Il tomba. Le moine fit feu. Le youkai disparut plus vite que ne pouvait suivre le regard. 

Second, mon frère. Une seconde Kougaiji se tenait juste devant lui, la suivante, il n'y était plus. Gojyo cilla, n'eut jamais le temps de laisser échapper un juron. Son arme se mit à luire, la brûlure du métal devenant insupportable, tandis qu'aucun de ceux restés debout ne pouvait distinguer où se trouvait leur ennemi. Il lâcha son arme avec halètement de douleur. Le poing de Kougaiji rencontra sa mâchoire, venant de nulle part. Il tomba. Le moine fit feu. Kougaiji n'était déjà plus là. 

Troisième, le _youkai_ aux yeux verts. Il avait crié quand mon frère avait perdu connaissance. Une puissante sphère de ki luisant s'envolait déjà vers l'agresseur quand il réapparut. Elle rencontra en l'air une boule de feu ardente. La déflagration l'aveugla. Sans attendre, un coup de pied de Kougaiji l'envoya s'écraser contre le tronc d'arbre le plus proche. Il tomba. Le moine fit feu. Kougaiji pencha seulement la tête, la balle effleurant son oreille.

Une fois encore, il s'avança vers le bonze. « Ils ne sont pas morts. Donne-moi le _sûtra_. »

« Ch'. », cracha Sanzo. Puis le moine commença à incanter, les yeux fermés, s'attendant à moitié à être frappé avant la fin de sa prière. Mais Kougaiji ne le toucha pas. Sanzo ouvrit les yeux sur les derniers mots, libérant le pouvoir ahurissant du _Maten Kyoumon_. Les saintes Ecritures se déployèrent avec avidité vers le _youkai_ apparemment sans défense. Mais aucune des vrilles ne le toucha. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de _Mal_ en Kougaiji. Aucune intention de tuer. Les yeux du bonze s'écarquillèrent, quand le _youkai_ se saisit d'un pan du _sûtra_ de sa main droite sans en être affecté le moins du monde. Médusé, Sanzo entendit la voix grave de Kougaiji entonner la même prière que lui, et vit le sûtra rejoindre le sorcier, son nouveau maître.

Cela défiait tout ce que le moine avait jamais cru être Vrai… Ou alors peut-être qu'il s'agissait encore d'une de ces blagues absurdes de ces dieux, là-haut… Il avait échoué ou le sûtra l'avait trahi, mais quelle importance ? Il était encore plus choqué que le jour où Homura avait été capable de le lui extorquer. La relique avait essayé de le protéger au moins, ce jour-là... Et il ne serait pas capable d'accomplir sa mission, stopper la résurrection de Gyumao, et une fois encore, il allait devoir regarder des gens mourir autour de lui (Des gens… Ils étaient tellement plus que simplement « des gens » ceux qui gisaient inconscients à ses côtés, à cet instant…). 

Kougaiji ne pouvait pas connaître ses pensées. _Ni moi_, pensa le Doku désincarné spectateur de la scène… _Ni moi_, pensai-je…

_Je suis là, en train de les regarder, témoin silencieux, invité du Destin, ou juste un pâle fantôme… Et encore une fois, je me rappelle quelque chose : une phrase étrange resurgissant du passé, un soir après bien plus d'alcool que d'habitude… _

_« Avec chacun de nos échecs, ils se rapprochent, pourquoi devrais-je me battre avant qu'ils ne soient ici ? Je ne les hais pas… Je ne peux pas gagner avant la dernière minute… »_

_ Kougaiji parlait dans le vide cette nuit. Ça aurait été pareil si je n'avais pas été là._

« Si tu veux le reprendre, viens et revendique-le… Hôtô n'est pas si loin d'ici… Vous devriez arriver à temps… », dit-il simplement au moine. Puis, incroyablement vite, il frappe le _bouzu_ en plein dans l'estomac. Le blond tomba. Simplement.

Le vent aussi. Dernier capable de blâmer le youkai, le petit dragon blanc volait en cercles irrités autour de sa tête, ses cris se répercutant durement dans le paysage désolé.

« Prends soin d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se réveillent… », dit juste le prince. 

Et soudain la créature pâle se tut, les yeux rubis comme des puits sans fond de liquide cramoisi, levant sur Kou un regard d'une sagesse sans âge que je ne n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir y trouver. Le dragon se posa, son long cou s'arquant en une courbe gracieuse, comme pour accepter la mission. 

Et Kougaiji revint ici. 

***

Tout à coup, je marche toujours à ses côtés dans les couloirs, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Jusqu'à la porte. Une bien connue. Celle précédant une sorte de sanctuaire abritant la prison de pierre de Rasetsunyo, la mère de Kou… Je me suis retrouvé ici tellement de fois ! Et Kou tellement plus ! Mais rien n'est plus pareil. Yaone et Ririn se tiennent à l'intérieur, près de l'entrée, silencieuses, solennelles, nous attendant dans cette «chapelle»… Et ce soir, le feu de centaines de chandelles illumine la pièce. Les flammes vacillent comme se colportant la bonne nouvelle les unes les autres : _Rasetsunyo est sur le point de revenir à la vie en ce monde…_

Je décide de demeurer près des deux femmes. Je sais que Kougaiji a besoin de quelques minutes d'intimité… Il a attendu ce moment si longtemps…

Les lueurs se font de plus en plus incandescentes depuis qu'il est ici. Son pouvoir baigne toute la salle. Les flammes si hautes qu'elles se propagent partout, et bien assez tôt les cordelettes suspendues sous la voûte où s'accrochent les jufus protecteurs sont déjà en feu, et retombent sur le sol dallé en une pluie de cendres brûlantes, comme des lucioles agonisantes. Kougaiji tréssaille à peine chaque fois qu'une de ses feuilles ensorcelées effleure sa peau. Chaque fois que je regarde celles qui m'entourent, j'éprouve le sentiment odieux qu'elle me passent au travers, comme si je n'étais plus réel. Je ne peux pas les sentir. Quant aux femmes, pour ce que ça m'intéresse pour l'instant, oh combien cruel de ma part, Yaone et Ririn pourraient ne pas être là du tout. 

Kou regarde la youkai prise dans la roche, comme sur le point de sortir de la colonne. « De l'énergie pétrifiée, ce pilier était de l'énergie pétrifiée _»_, avait dit une fois Kougaiji… Un piège parfait. Elle y avait mis le pied, attirée par l'appel de la magie, sans savoir ce qui allait se passer. Elle avait essayé de se libérer jusqu'à la dernière seconde, ensuite… 

Du fond de la salle, mon regard est toujours fixé sur Kougaiji. L'artefact brille dans son poing fermé. La pourpre et l'or de l'aura de Kou se fondent maintenant avec cette froide lumière, et même les jufus en feu semble sur le point de geler… Comme c'est étrange ! Ils ressemblent à une chute de flocons de neiges, maintenant… Toute la pièce en est blanche et luisante dés le moment où le givre commence à apparaître sur les murs… Ce pouvoir provenant de l'amulette était affamé, nous pouvions tous les trois le sentir. Affamé de chaleur, et la source la plus proche était Kou lui-même, bien sûr… 

Oh, Dieu ! Et je l'ai laissé pratiquer ce rituel ! Comment ai-je pu penser que cela ne serait pas un piège de Gyokumen et que nous pouvions lui faire _confiance _? J'essaye de me rapprocher de lui, mais les courants de pouvoir sont maintenant en train de hurler à mes oreilles, et le vertige me prend alors que je tombe à genoux sur le sol glacé… 

Mais ensuite, Kougaiji commence à incanter et ses paroles sont plus puissantes que le froid, et les premières fissures causées par le pouvoir glacial sur le pilier sont déjà en train de luire et de s'étendrent en cette même seconde et à chaque syllabe venant de mon prince… Les premiers éclats de roche commencent à quitter la colonne, et se joignant à la mélopée, un hurlement emplit le sanctuaire. Le hurlement de pure terreur qui s'était échappé de la gorge de Rasetsunyo, plus d'un demi-millénaire auparavant… 

Et soudain le pilier de pierre n'est plus. Le temps semble ralentir au moment où une frêle silhouette apparaît dans les airs… Le pouvoir qui l'emprisonnait a disparu… Et elle tombe comme dans un rêve. Mais Kougaiji est là. Il l'a toujours été. Il la retient, elle qui est aussi légère qu'une plume. Et il l'étreint si fort, en s'agenouillant pour amortir sa chute vers le sol…

C'est la première fois que je peux vraiment la regarder… Rasetsunyo, l'être le plus cher de Kougaiji. La raison ultime de chacune de ses actions. Sa mère. Une partie de mon être sait que cela ne peut pas être. Mais tout est si réel : cela ne peut pas être un rêve, n'est-ce-pas ? ce serait trop cruel pour Kou… 

Ils sont toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs corps nous dérobant leurs visages, à nous, silencieux témoins laissés à l'écart et toujours loin derrière. Mais nous voyons déjà comme rien en elle ne ressemble à la pierre qui a été son tombeau pendant si longtemps… La couleur de son éblouissante chevelure est celle de la lave en fusion, s'écoulant sur ses minces épaules et se repandant sur un yukata noir richement brodé du motif complexe tellement idoine formé par le rouge et or des fines plumes d'un majestueux phoenix. Tandis que son visage cherchait naturellement refuge au creux de l'épaule de Kougaiji, peut-être qu'elle ne réalisait pas encore qu'elle était de nouveau libre. Les pendants dorés à ses oreilles tintent de la même mélodie que celles de son fils.

Elle est vraiment très belle, c'est vrai. En fait, ils sont, tous les deux, magnifiques… Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, Yaone, Ririn et moi, c'est admirer de loin, pendant qu'ils cherchent à se reconquérir maintenant qu'ils sont enfin réunis… Leurs retrouvailles ont un effet bouleversant sur nous. Ils semblent sûrement aussi incrédules que nous le sommes. Par des contacts légers et fiévreux, ils cherchent à se reconnaître à nouveau… Puis vient le temps des paroles… Ils ne parlent pas vraiment, seulement quelques mots. 

« _Haha me_… », encore et encore, avec tant d'amour et de tendresse, de révérence, et ce regard lointain… Mon prince _youkai_ est en train d'apprivoiser l'apparence de celle dont il s'est langui pendant si longtemps, d'imprimer dans sa mémoire ces traits qu'il a chéris pendant plus d'années que personne ne peut réellement imaginer, et presque perdus tant de fois quand l'oubli menaçait à chaque instant de les voiler à jamais, chaque fois que ce visage adoré devenait flou. Et la femme _youkai _: elle ne peut cesser de murmurer le nom de son fils, encore, encore et encore… Le dévorant des yeux avec une intensité dont je n'avais jamais été témoin auparavant. Elle recherche son enfant dans ce personnage si peu différent d'un étranger. Kougaiji avait changé, certes, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Elle semble quasiment aussi jeune que lui… 

Elle est libre, Mais qu'est-ce que la Liberté en comparaison de la joie de se réapproprier son fils… Le monde n'existe plus autour de nous. Autour d'eux en tout cas. Mon regard croise celui de Yaone, une compréhension silencieuse, et nous savons que nous allons tôt ou tard devoir briser ce moment d'extatique béatitude… 

Nous avons entendu la rumeur consécutive à l'enfoncement des portes de la forteresse (le _sanzo-ikkou_, qui d'autre ?), senti le pouvoir qui nous a tous balayé et annonçait la libération d'une force terrifiante… Et bien assez tôt, nous pouvons même entendre les hurlements de l'immense _youkai-taureau_ revenu à la vie pour défier à nouveau les Dieux… 

Je peux discerner le rire dément et triomphal de Gyokumen dont l'écho assaille les blocs sombres des murailles de la forteresse… C'est ce dernier son qui semble leur rendre la conscience du monde, à tous les deux. Quoi d'autre que le son de l'ennemi commun ? Ils se relèvent, posant leur regard sur nous pour la première fois. L'air de famille était là, sans aucun doute, maintenant qu'ils se tenaient tous deux en face de nous, mais toujours étroitement enlacés. 

Mais la présentation des personnes auxquelles il tient chèrement compte infiniment pour Kougaiji. Ce sont quelques minutes de plus de perdues avant qu'il ne s'en aille et se batte, il le sait. Mais c'est important. Fait partie de lui. C'est une des facettes que nous aimons tellement en lui. S'arrachant enfin à l'étreinte de sa mère, et se tenant derrière Ririn, maintenant, les mains posées sur ses étroites épaules comme s'il sentait son intimidation, il déclare tendrement à Rasetsunyo, tout en posant un regard affectueux sur la jeune _youkai _: « Voici ma très chère sœur. »

_« _Les fils ressemblent à leurs mères _»,_ c'est ce que n'arrêtait pas de répéter ma mère, soit en me regardant avec amour, soit le petit Gojyo avec un mépris manifeste. Je souhaiterais ne pas me souvenir de ces épisodes. Je souhaiterais ne pas être en train de les revivre en regardant la sœur de Kou… Le regard de Rasetsunyo glisse sur Ririn d'abord avec dégoût (la fille de Gyokumen, avait-elle réalisé, pas la sienne c'était sûr. Pourquoi s'y intéresser ?), puis sans marquer davantage d'intérêt. Je sens mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine quand je vois la douleur dans les grands yeux verts. Kougaiji n'a rien vu (ou préfère feindre de l'ignorer, pour l'instant). 

Les yeux de la reine sont venimeux sur Yaone quand Kougaiji prend à nouveau la parole, pressentant peut-être que la jeune _youkai_ aux cheveux violets pourrait être désireuse de clamer comme sienne une place dans le cœur de son fils, un jour… « Mien _! »_, hurle le regard menaçant sur la chimiste… Et Yaone recule d'un pas. Elle tremble toujours de ce bref échange de regards. La couleur cuivrée et métallique des yeux de Rasetsunyo imprime sa marque dans son esprit, je peux le sentir. 

_Comment le sais-tu ? Comment le sais-tu ? Comment, comment, comment ?_ Mon esprit chuchote à nouveau. 

Puis c'est mon tour. Quelque chose sur ses traits révèle de la peur quand ses yeux tombent sur moi. 

Mon esprit clame encore :_Tu as tué ta mère et elle le sait_. C'est irrationnel. 

Je n'écoute pas. Mais rien n'est rationnel aujourd'hui de toute façon… 

Je détourne les yeux, accablé.

Un autre cri. Le temps de l'allégresse est terminé. C'est le temps de la guerre maintenant. Je n'ai jamais su pour le père de Kougaiji. J'ai toujours pensé que la volonté de cette résurrection était la seule chose que Kougaji avait en commun avec Gyokumen. Et je sais qu'il l'aime. Ou l'a aimé. Mais aujourd'hui, je réalise que Kougaiji ne peut pas le laisser revenir. L'instinct de mort et de destruction coulant dans le sang de son père était bien trop pour que le monde lui-même puisse le supporter. Seule la folie pourrait autoriser quiconque à libérer un pouvoir si terrible. Il n'aurait pas autorisé le moine sanzo et son groupe à parvenir jusqu'ici, autrement. Kougaiji allait prendre part à la bataille. Allié de ses anciens ennemis. Ennemi de son propre sang. 

Je sais ce que c'est que de lever la main sur quelqu'un que vous avez autrefois aimé, ou même que vous aimez encore en dépit de tout. Je ne vais pas le laisser seul. Une dernière fois, il dépose avec révérence un baiser sur le front de sa mère et murmure à son oreille qu'il va retrouver son père. J'ai vu la lueur dans les yeux de la reine, le sourire sur son visage. Elle ne sait rien du tout. Déjà, la prémonition d'un malheur hante le fond de mon esprit, glaçant mon sang. Jusqu'au dernier moment, il garde sa main dans la sienne jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses doigts quitte sa peau diaphane tandis qu'il recule d'un pas. Il se retourne soudain pour gagner la porte à grandes enjambées. Sur son chemin, Kougaiji attrape mon bras. J'étais sur le point de le suivre.

« S'il te plaît, attends-moi ici et prends soin d'elles… _Onegai_. »

Je jure. Je le laisse partir. Il s'en va. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ?

_ Mais comment as-tu pu ! _M'hurle mon esprità nouveau …

Et nous attendîmes. Nous avons attendu. Nous sommes en train d'attendre. Je ne sais plus vraiment. Je ressens mon propre malaise, l'inquiétude de Yaone et Ririn. Et… L'impénétrabilité… de Rasetsunyo. Combien de temps ? Plus tard, je me rendrai compte qu'il ne s'agissait sans doute que de quelques secondes. 

Bruits de fureur provenant de l'extérieur…

Rasetsunyo s'agenouille. Tout d'abord, aucun d'entre nous ne comprend pourquoi, nos yeux à tous braqués sur elle. Sa frêle main se tend vers le sol. Ses ongles produisent un son sinistre sur les dalles sombres avant que sa paume ne se pose sur le pavement, cherchant les vibrations… Elle esquisse un sourire d'un air songeur…

« Mon Gyumao est là… Il arrive…», dit-elle doucement de sa mélodieuse voix. 

« Je vais les rejoindre, lui et Kougaiji. », ajoute-elle calmement. 

Elle part déjà, et son beau visage légèrement mélancolique continue : « Il y a si longtemps… » 

Ririn veut la suivre, toujours anxieuse pour son frère. Yaone n'abandonnerait jamais sa protégée. Je suis le dernier rempart entre la mère de Kou et le monde extérieur. J'agrippe son bras, alors qu'elle m'effleure en me dépassant. 

« Lâchez-moi… », siffle-t-elle aussitôt. 

Parfois un murmure peut porter plus fort qu'un cri. Ma main quitte son bras aussitôt. La toucher était un sacrilège. Ses yeux s'attardent sur moi en se demandant comment je peux même _exister_. Ils voient _à travers_ moi. 

_Suis-je vraiment réel ? _Se demande sarcastiquement mon esprit…

Ces yeux métalliques ne me voient pas, _eux_. Je ne peux même plus sentir ma propre existence.

_SUIS-JE REEL ? VIVANT ? MORT ???_

_Kami-sama_, C'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte à quel point elle est puissante… Fatale… Je peux même deviner combien Gyokumen a du la craindre de son vivant : elle avait ses raisons, c'est évident… Mes yeux se ferment et je vois… Alors que Kougaiji est la flamme du feu crépitant, haute et brillante, elle est le feu souterrain, celui qui reste caché, endormi ou rampant sous la roche, force calme et tranquille qui modèle le monde sans même que les simples mortels ne s'en rendent compte… Elle est bouillante d'un inimaginable pouvoir de destruction, en dépit de sa mince et si frêle silhouette… Oh combien trompeuse est sa fragilité… Imaginez donc : un feu capable de survivre pendant cinq cents ans sous la pierre glacée d'un pilier… Un feu toujours capable de m'engloutir. 

_Dokugakuji._

C'est le premier don que Kougaiji m'ait jamais fait. Aujourd'hui encore, ce nom est le seul ancrage qui reste à ma raison dans le tourbillon que le regard de la femme _youkai_ a réussi à soulever dans mon esprit. Mon bouclier contre elle. Je suis Dokugakuji. Je suis l'homme d'arme de Kou. Je suis ici et je peux ouvrir les yeux. Il le faut.

La salle est vide. 

Je m'élance après elles.

J'ai couru pendant une éternité, jusqu'à ne plus me rappeler pourquoi je cours, pourquoi le sentiment d'urgence est si puissant. La forteresse est toute d'ombre. Mais la lumière m'attend, elle m'appelle… Loin… Si loin… Le feu. Kou. Je me souviens. J'atteins un des rares espaces découverts du château. Les trois femmes se sont figées juste devant moi.

Ce n'est pas un combat. C'est un cataclysme. D'impressionnants pouvoirs contraires sont en train de lutter. Gyumao est là, pure vision d'horreur. Le moine incante. Le _Maten Kyoumon_ est à nouveau « sien », et notre dernier rempart. Le _sûtra_ l'a donc encore une fois reconnu comme son maître, finalement… Ses compagnons – mon frère inclus – essayent de lui prêter main forte dans son devoir. 

Le cadavre de Gyokumen gît dans un coin. Dans sa furie aveugle, elle a été la première que le _youkai_ ressuscité a assassiné (mon esprit halluciné se rit encore de moi : _Comment le sais-tu, COMMENT LE SAIS-TU ?… _Et ma tête me fait mal…). Les scientifiques qu'elle s'était attachée ne sont nulle part. Mais une boule de fourrure qui ressemblait autrefois à un lapin se trouve près de son corps, maculé de sang, abandonné par son propriétaire. 

Nous nous tenons toujours tous les quatre entre l'obscurité de l'intérieur et la clarté du dehors. Kougaiji est visible, un peu plus loin, s'approchant des combattants. L'énergie brille déjà dans ses poings, et sa puissante aura fait danser sauvagement ses longues mèches acajou autour de sa tête. Son pouvoir est si fort qu'il semble quitter le sol sans effort, volant presque. 

« Bats-toi pour ta famille, Kougaiji !», souffle doucement Rasetsunyo juste à côté de moi, les yeux brillants d'anticipation. Mais les pouvoirs de Kougaiji sont dirigés contre son père (même le _sanzo-ikkou_ en reste abasourdi lorsqu'ils le comprennent) et toute couleur quitte son visage… 

Et trop tôt, la surprise se transforme en rage. Un son inhumain quitte la gorge de la reine légitime et le pouvoir jaillit de son corps, sans aucun contrôle, si comparable à celui de son époux et roi… Sans aucun contrôle contre son fils…

Il le frappe en travers de la poitrine, par derrière. Broyant les os. Une dernière seconde, il demeure sans un geste entre ciel et terre…

« Comment oses-tu lever la main contre ton père, _kodomo_ ! », tonne la puissante voix de femme, et pourtant étrangement cristalline.

J'entends le cri de Ririn, vois les larmes qui coulent déjà. 

_Je ne comprends pas_. 

Yaone l'étreint avec force, en une tentative futile de lui dissimuler la mort de son frère, et en essayant de surmonter le poids de son propre chagrin.

_Je ne peux pas comprendre_.

Il tombe simplement.

_Je refuse de comprendre._

Peut-être que mon sang est trop bruyant, bouillonnant à mes oreilles. Je n'entends pas le bruit sourd quand son corps heurte le sol pavé.

_Je sais._

« Comment as-tu pu, Kougaiji ? Comment as-tu pu utiliser ton pouvoir contre ton propre père ? », murmure-t-elle, la meurtrière, admonestant sans fin près de son oreille, sa propre tête penchée vers celle de son fils, le doux rideau de sa brillante chevelure profondément écarlate dissimulant pour un temps les traits de Kougaiji… 

Et elle tient en coupe le visage de Kou entre ses magnifiques mains, berçant son corps brisé sur ses genoux… « Tu ne peux pas ! Tu n'en as pas le droit ! » 

Et, Dieux ! Il est toujours vivant, sans comprendre, mais toujours à la fixer comme s'il voulait pour toujours graver son expression dans sa mémoire avant de nous quitter… Une main se tend vers son visage… Griffes de velours… Contact aussi léger qu'une plume sur la peau si pâle de cette femme que le soleil n'avait plus effleuré depuis si longtemps… 

_ Mais c'est impossible_… J'essaye à nouveau absurdement de convaincre mon esprit.

« _Haha me_… ? », interroge le souffle laborieux. Il a l'air tellement surpris… avant de mourir. Sa main aux élégantes griffes retombe, flasque, sur le sol.

_La flamme disparut de son corps…_

_La lueur quitta ses yeux…_

_Tout mon monde devint sombre… Je suis aveugle sans sa lumière…_

Ce ne fut pas plus difficile qu'il y a dix ans, oh non… Ni plus facile… Mais il était tellement clair pour moi, que c'était la seule chose à faire…

Alors mon épée apparaît dans ma main…

Je m'approche de la magnifique femme en pleurs…

***

Et je l'ai tuée. Jien ou Dokugakuji, je suis toujours le même. 

_Tueur de femmes ! Gynécide !_ S'écrit fiévreusement mon esprit. 

Un rapide mouvement du poignet. Simple comme tout. Encore. Et encore, encore… Je vis la scène peut-être un million de fois avant de réellement porter le coup.

Sa tête se détacha de son corps, tombant avec un bruissement sourd contre les antiques blocs de la cour du palais. Son corps sans chef vacilla et s'effondra doucement en arrière… Une partie de ses longs cheveux cachant toujours une partie du visage de Kou…

Pourtant, le combat doit continuer, parce que la destinée de notre monde est peut-être en jeu maintenant… Je peux entendre les pleurs de Ririn et Yaone, et le bonze, imperturbable, continuer de réciter son sûtra pour empêcher Gyumao de prendre plein pied dans notre dimension. Je peux entendre le son de la chair du roi-taureau qui se déchire, le sifflement de l'arme de mon frère qui protège le moine des autres soldats de la place forte… Je peux voir la lueur verte du _ki_ d' Hakkai, et ses mains sanglantes aux griffes de pur _youkai_ ( _celui dont je ne devrais même pas savoir de quoi il a l'air dans cet état, mais qui cela intéresse, maintenant ?_) essayant d'infliger le plus de dommages possibles sur le _youkai_ gigantesque… Quant au _Seiten taisen Son Goku_, il a vraiment l'air de se régaler… Peut-être qu'il se retournera contre nous après… Ce ne serait pas la première fois…

_Je n'en ai que faire._

_Mon monde est déjà mort._

Je lâche ma lame sanglante… Elle disparaît, et avec elle le sang d'un matricide que je viens de verser une fois encore …

Je dégage le corps de Kougaiji de celui de sa mère, et m'éclipse, simplement…

Et après…

***

Dokugakuji se regarda abandonner l'endroit où il avait passé les dernières années… Comme s'il n'était pas le Dokugakuji marchant avec le corps inerte du prince _youkai_ dans les bras…

Dehors, c'était maintenant la nuit. Le ciel était dégagé. Les étoiles brillantes. La froideur de l'air mordait profondément dans sa chair. Cela avait été un long trajet. Mais il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. D'ici, on n'entendait plus les rumeurs de la guerre. Il s'était assez éloigné de la forteresse du Hôtô. Où aller, maintenant ? 

Il jeta un regard à son précieux fardeau. Le même feu que celui qui brûlait si loin au firmament dans les étoiles avait disparu maintenant et pour toujours de ces yeux violets et sans vie.

Ce feu lui manquait.

Il avait _besoin_ de ce feu.

_(Je fis un feu, l'azur m'ayant abandonné,_

_Un feu pour être son ami,_

_Un feu pour m'introduire dans la nuit d'hiver,_

_Un feu pour vivre mieux.)*_

Il s'agissait d'un cadavre, dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter… Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Abandonner le corps au milieu de nulle part, une proie facile pour n'importe quel animal errant ? L'enterrer dans ce sol sous ses pieds ? Mais c'était une hérésie !

Kou prisonnier sous la terre ? Sous les rochers d'un cairn ? Dieux ! Kou avait déjà été prisonnier pendant plus d'un demi-millénaire ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se reproduire ! Kougaiji était mort, mais c'était toujours son devoir de le protéger… 

Toujours son devoir… 

Kougaiji était fait de feu : c'est cela qui devait être son dernier lieu de repos. Et Kougaiji était tout de lumière. Cette lumière que Dokugakuji voulait absolument revoir, même si c'était pour la dernière fois… Parce que le froid l'assaillait de toute part, maintenant. 

Un bûcher. C'était la seule solution.

Il déposa le corps sur le sol, tout en douceur, comme berçant le corps d'un fragile enfant malade… Mais il était impossible de prendre la forme étendue pour un dormeur. Toute étincelle de vie l'avait quittée… Mais une fois encore, le bretteur ressentit le besoin de protéger le prince _youkai_ du vent glacé. Il enleva son propre manteau blanc, pour couvrir la forme à terre qui ne dormait pas. Il pouvait presque en oublier l'hideuse blessure sur la poitrine, en la dissimulant sous le tissu immaculé.

_(Je lui donnai ce que le jour m'avait donné :_

_Les forêts, les buissons, les champs de blé, les vignes, _

_Les nids et leurs oiseaux, les maisons et leurs clés,_

_Les insectes, les fleurs, les fourrures, les fêtes.)*_

Ça avait été une recherche frénétique. Chaque morceau de bois sur lequel il avait pu mettre la main, n'importe quelle petite chose utile ou plante assez sèche pour allumer un feu, se trouvaient là. C'était un véritable monument. Un monument digne d'un prince. 

Un bûcher. 

Le dit prince allongé dessus, bien sûr, toujours drapé dans l'habit de son homme lige. Il fallut un moment interminable à Dokugakuji pour trouver le courage de clore ces yeux d'améthyste à jamais. Puis, deux pierres dans ses mains donnèrent naissance à une étincelle. En quelques secondes, la lumière sembla revenue dans les yeux du bretteur… Le feu… C'était une vision si captivante… Si magnifique…

Ses souvenirs les plus chéris se consumaient eux aussi dans le brasier, disparaissant l'un après l'autre, quittant sa mémoire, réalisa-t-il enfin. C'était insupportable. Mais il n'aurait pas pu faire autrement. La dernière évidence du lien qu'il avait partagé avec le prince à être livrée à cet autodafé fut sa propre épée qu'il avait sommée d'apparaître dans sa main, quelques minutes plus tôt. Il la lança au milieu des flammes. Il entendit un cri. Il ne sut jamais si celui-ci provenait de sa propre gorge ou de la lame ensorcelée**.(3)**

C'était comme perdre Kougaiji à nouveau… 

C'était la démence… 

Il pouvait la sentir comme _hors_ de lui-même… Mais aussi en lui, plantant profondément ses griffes dans son cœur agonisant, engloutissant toujours plus de son âme, tout comme le feu semblait dévorer les alentours, se propageant dans tous les sens, comme un animal affamé… Le feu rampait sur le sol, métamorphosant tout en purs ors, jaunes et rouges éclatants… L'incendie s'était déclaré dans une clairière, mais s'attaquait déjà aux premiers arbres de la lisière de forêt. Les animaux fuyaient de leur mieux, ou agonisaient lorsque le feu les rattrapait. Ce brasier allait durer des jours et des jours, longtemps après son déclenchement. 

On raconterait encore pendant très très longtemps après ça comment beaucoup de cabanes, de maisons ou même de petites villes, furent confrontés à ce feu rampant de manière incontrôlable… 

Même les étoiles apparaissaient tout à coup bien pâles en comparaison ! Le youkai solitaire se tint ainsi pendant ce qu'il eut l'impression d'être une éternité… 

Dokugakuji n'en avait cure…

_(Je vécus au seul bruit des flammes crépitantes, _

_Au seul parfum de leur chaleur._

_J'étais comme un bateau coulant dans l'eau fermée,_

_Comme un mort, je n'avais qu'un unique élément.)*_

Puis, Dokugakuji ressentit que ce feu était toujours trop hors d'atteinte… L'endroit entier était en flammes maintenant, et cela ne lui suffisait toujours pas… Il s'approcha encore et encore… Sa peau brûlante et desséchée… 

Ce n'était toujours pas assez… 

C'était le seul souvenir que Kougaiji lui avait laissé : le feu. Et il voulait tout de lui… 

Marchant toujours, priant toujours les flammes de grandir, de briller davantage… 

Il tendit une de ses mains, et le feu se mit à danser entre ses doigts. Pas de douleur. 

La chair noircit, fondit, disparut… Toujours pas de douleur. 

Le feu était si proche, sa dernière relique. Il fit encore un pas, vers la démence ou le feu, peu lui importait. La chaleur se coulait sur son corps entier. Le cadavre de Kougaiji s'était consumé il y avait déjà bien longtemps, mais Dokugakuji était certain qu'il pouvait toujours l'atteindre… 

Simplement un pas de plus… 

Juste un pas encore… 

Ses larmes quittaient ses yeux, évaporées aussitôt, légers nuages de brume vers le ciel étoilé, avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de les sentir… 

Un dernier pas… 

Et il était le feu… 

Il était _en_ feu… 

Il s'apprêtait à suivre son prince _youkai_ comme il avait juré de le faire il y a si longtemps… Son corps ne connaissait plus la pesanteur, n'existait plus, il disparaissait… 

Quelque part ailleurs, pas si loin en fait, dans une sombre forteresse, quelques personnes luttaient encore pour la survie d'un monde. Mais il n'y avait plus personne dans ce paysage en flammes, dans cet enfer terrestre, pour accorder la moindre importance à la finalité de cette lutte… 

***** Fin du rêve ? *****

*******

**…_Wake me up inside_****…(4)**

Sensation de chute silencieuse, une me rejoignant la cage charnelle de son corps.

_Vertige et froid glacial._

_Sang pulsant fort à mes oreilles._

_J'étais réveillé, maintenant. À plat dos sur ma couche…_

_Essayant désespérément de retrouver mon souffle…_

_Mon regard vide, braqué sur le plafond, mon esprit peut enfin se raccrocher à la réalité…_

_Je. Suis. Ici. Et. Maintenant._

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve…_

_J'en aurais presque pleuré de soulagement…_

***

**Même nuit… Plus tard…**

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se souvenir du long trajet entre sa chambre et les appartements de Kou, le long des sombres couloirs. Il ne revint réellement à lui qu'en atteignant la porte de bois sombre. Comme toujours, le phénix gravé dans le panneau était présent, dans sa posture de silencieuse vigilance séculaire… Mais c'était la première fois qu'il le remarquait vraiment. Alors cela avait été les appartements de Rasetsunyo, longtemps auparavant, réalisa-t-il… Cela l'arrêta dans son geste de frapper. Il n'avait plus beaucoup envie de toucher cette porte.

« Entre ! », appela une voix grave, de l'intérieur. Doku retint un rire hystérique. Ne jamais sous-estimer l'ouïe de Kou. En y repensant, il n'avait jamais réellement frappé à cette porte. Le prince l'avait toujours invité à entrer, au travers du panneau de bois, avant qu'il en ait le temps. Au contraire de la plupart des autres habitants de la forteresse, en tout cas. 

Mais revenons au présent. Il était incapable d'ouvrir la porte. Il venait juste d'entendre la voix du prince, et pourtant il avait toujours peur de ne pas trouver celui-ci dans la pièce. Parfois l'esprit a des réactions bizarres. Et est plus fort que la raison ou la volonté. En fait, c'est Kougaiji lui-même qui dut ouvrir la porte. Il était même sur le point de parler, mais le Dokugakuji qui se tenait en face de lui et qui quelque part lui paraissait soudain un parfait étranger, fit le premier geste…

Mais il n'y avait rien d'hasardeux dans ce contact. D'abord, une de ses mains se posa sur la pommette de Kougaiji, tandis que l'autre effleurait légèrement le cou du prince où il pouvait vaguement sentir les battements puissants du cœur de Kou. Puis il fixa pendant un long moment ce visage qui se trouvait à longueur de bras du sien. Ses yeux s'étaient d'abord écarquillés, mais maintenant Kougaiji le regardait avec une étrange intensité, demeurant silencieux, comme s'il sentait que ce n'était pas de mots que son ami avait besoin pour l'instant. 

Mais soudain, le prenant de cours, son lige l'attira dans une chaleureuse embrasse avec un soupir profondément soulagé. L'autre _youkai_ restait prisonnier de cette étreinte d'ours, et son souffle contre l'épaule du bretteur pouvait sans relâche répéter : _vivant, vivant, il est bel et bien là et vivant…_ Et le bras de Doku sous le blouson de cuir essayait de faire sienne la chaleur qui irradiait comme par vagues du _youkai_ de feu. 

Si… Bon.

Mais il pouvait toujours se rappeler, toujours le sentir : le poids mort du cadavre dans ses bras, la froideur de la peau… Le sentiment de cette chair qui n'était _plus_ Kou. Le souvenir en était si fort, si vif, que cela pouvait le bouleverser au point qu'il devait se raccrocher encore davantage au corps vigoureux entre ses bras pour faire disparaître le sentiment écoeurant de ce rêve infernal.

« Dokugakuji ? », murmura doucement le prince près de son oreille, un de ses bras l'étreignant en retour, une main soucieuse posée sur l'épaule de Doku… Revenant à la réalité, l'ami du prince le lâcha, un peu embarrassé d'une telle réaction et le regard fixé sur le sol, maintenant… 

Et à nouveau… 

« Dokugakuji ? Tout va bien ? » demanda le prince, un peu inquiet, peut-être (hm… manifestement, même).

« _Hai_. C'était juste en rêve. » 

Son regard se leva vers Kougaiji. Le prince eut un soupir soulagé. Il pensait sans doute que c'était une plaisanterie. Le bretteur n'était pas vraiment sûr. L'intonation de la phrase suivante avait quelque chose de l'humour forcé. Doku entendit le tintement des pendants d'oreille argentés de Kou quand celui-ci pencha légèrement la tête en une étrange dénégation des mots de son homme lige. Ce n'était pas simplement un rêve.

« Dokugakuji ? Le bras droit et garde du corps de Kougaiji effrayé par un misérable rêve ?» 

Mais la moquerie semblait toujours un peu absente de ces mots dits avec un sourire sibyllin qui en demandait plus. Plus sur ce rêve. 

« C'était pas beau. », répondit brièvement Doku, détournant encore une fois le regard. 

« Rentre… », dit enfin Kougaiji avec un léger mouvement vers l'intérieur. Doku obéit. Le prince continua de parler tout en lui tendant un verre d'alcool fort et parfumé. « Quand j'étais enfant, m'a mère m'a raconté quelque chose à propos des rêves : … » 

C'est le moment précis où Doku cessa d'écouter, un frisson parcourant son corps. Pourquoi Kou choisissait-il cette nuit entre toutes pour lui parler de sa mère ? 

« Raconte-moi ton rêve. », commanda finalement Kougaiji. C'était un ordre. Il s'exécuta donc. Mais il laissa de côté un certain nombre de petites choses ( et d'autres plus importantes, aussi). Kougaiji ne cilla même pas pendant le récit. Et il ne parla pas non plus.

***

**Bavardage nocturne…**

Quelques verres et un long silence plus tard. 

« Qu'est-ce qui arrivera quand tout sera fini ? » 

Parce que Dokugakuji ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler pour briser ce silence.

« Fini ? », répliqua son ami.

« Plus de chasse au sûtra, ta mère revenue à la vie, ton père réssuscité… »

« Ou pas. » coupa Kougaiji sans remarquer combien l'interruption inattendue avait semblé glacer Doku pour une seconde, alors qu'il repensait encore à son cauchemar. 

Oui… Il avait laissé ça de côté aussi. Le prince ne pouvait pas savoir que son lige devinait qu'il n'était pas si enthousiasmé par le plan de résurrection de son père. Le récit de son rêve était resté très succinct, effectivement : tu as vaincu le _sanzo-ikkou_, tu as réveillé ta mère et elle t'a tué. Il s'était arrêté à cette partie de « l'histoire ». Ce qu'il avait fait après était bien trop personnel et intime. 

« Ou pas. », lui fit finalement écho Doku. « Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais ? »

« Tu serais libre de partir et de faire ce que bon te semble, je pense.», répliqua Kou en détournant le regard. 

« Même si je serais heureux de te garder à mes côtés aussi longtemps que je… pourrais.» 

Il avait presque laissé échapper « aussi longtemps que je vivrais », mais le sens de ces mots aurait pu être trop pour Doku. Il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à demander et Doku resterait. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il reste par devoir. Surtout pas. Il se concentra sur la lueur des chandelles, pour cacher son malaise concernant le sujet. Il ne surprit pas la réaction de Doku, le bretteur semblant soudain étrangement soulagé.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si tu meurs ? » 

Doku ne pensait pas avoir pensé à voix haute, toujours sous l'effet de son rêve…

« J'espère que tu prendras soin de Ririn, Yaone et ma mère si je peux la libérer… Je te fais confiance. »

Et le prince youkai avait répondu comme si ce genre de question était légitime. Comme s'il y avait déjà pensé bien avant.

***

**Remord…**

_J'étais parti… J'étais juste parti… Je l'ai trahi dans ce rêve, en ne protégeant pas celles dont ils voulaient que je prenne soin. Abandonnant celles à qui je tiens aussi pourtant. Ririn. Yaone. Peut-être seulement dans un rêve, mais c'était si réel que je sais que je n'aurais pas réagi autrement s'il s'était agi de la réalité…_

« Tu prends le lit. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je dis que tu peux rester ici. »

« Tu ne dors pas ? »

« Non, j'attends. » 

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'aime pas cette réponse. J'ai passé la fin de la nuit à le regarder contempler le feu, installé confortablement comme il l'était dans un imposant fauteuil… Puis, la lueur des flammes s'est brouillée._

_Peut-être que j'ai dormi quelque peu, en fait…_

***

**Prière de l'aube…**

Nous entendîmes trois petits coups. J'ouvris les yeux aussitôt. C'est presque l'aube. La lumière du jour éclairera bientôt la pièce au travers des tentures d'un rouge profond…

« _Kougaiji-sama_ ! », appelle la voix féminine avec une pointe d'affolement, au travers de l'épais panneau travaillé de la porte. 

C'est la voix de Yaone… 

« Ils arrivent ! Ils sont à moins d'un jour de voyage de Hôtô ! Le _sanzo-ikkou _! _Kougaiji-sama _! » 

« Alors ils sont arrivés jusqu'ici, en fin de compte…», murmura Kougaiji. Puis il se leva de son large siège, me regarda et dit :

« Attends-moi. Je reviens bientôt. » 

Et il sortit, sans regarder une fois en arrière.

**_Je suis seul dans sa chambre à coucher, maintenant. Ce lieu semble si froid quand il n'est plus là. Je ferme les yeux. Et je prie. N'importe quel Dieu qui serait là pour m'écouter. _**

****

**_Par pitié, faites que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, juste un rêve encore une fois…_**

****

****

***Fin.*** 

**_Notes : _**

****

* Poème : Paul Eluard , « _Pour vivre ici _». 

NB : _ Kodomo_ = enfant /fils

(1) Evidemment, paragraphe qui ne correspond pas au canon de la série : notamment car il suppose que le rôle de Kougaiji est de récupérer les sûtras dés le départ, alors que c'est sa mission seulement à partir de l'épisode du désert. Son sentiment sur la résurrection de son père n'est pas évident dans la série, et j'ai pris quelques libertés aussi dans ce cas… Bref, c'est OOC, quoi…

(2) Pour ce genre de citations, elles viennent plus souvent de scanlations anglaises, ou de synopsis d'épisodes en anglais aussi sur le net (peut-être parfois plus proche du sens japonais initial que la VF, j'ai la flemme de vérifier…)

(3) Oui, y'a longtemps que j'ai plus lu de Moorcock, mais Stormbringer a laissé des séquelles, je crois…

(4) Je sais : trop d' Evanescence sous la douche et trop de paresse pour changer le CD dans le player… et cette phrase me plaît bien ^^ 

**Reviewers' corner **: À propos de « _Following the green light_… »

D'abord un grand merci à **Flojirô** pour l'indéfectible soutien, comme toujours (dites-vous tous qu'elle se tartine à chaque fois les fics en bilingue : elle a bien du courage !!!)…

Merci à **Nighty Sha** pour le vote de confiance : ça fait plaisir de se dire que ce qu'on écrit peut toucher d'autres personnes, alors que ce sont souvent des visions très personnelles qu'on partage par ce biais… Malheureusement pour toi aujourd'hui, Gojyo ne fait qu'une minuscule apparition (mais bon, faut se dire qu'il n'y a pas de petits rôles…) c'est son _big bro_ qui a la vedette ! Pas taper, hein ? ^^ 

Pour explication **Gabrielle** (au fait, comment t'as fait ? j'ai eu la review alors que je croyais que la fic était pas encore sur le site ^^ ?) : j'écris pas de lemon : c'est des fois marrant à lire, encore plus plaisant à imaginer, mais une vrai corvée à écrire… Et pis, après Chin-Yiso, les bishous avaient l'air sur les rotules (d'où l'histoire du coussin, comme tu dis, qui a eu un succès qui m'a étonnée, d'ailleurs ^^) : ça aurait pas donné grand chose, de toute façon, j'ai donc préféré les laisser pionçer… Et aussi, le but des dénominations de couleurs était d' être « bizarres », de toute façon ^^… Oh, et tu peux laisser tomber le « honmyo » devant le SeaGull : c'est juste le site qui avait décidé de m'embêter quand je me suis inscrite…

**Ja nee !**


End file.
